EMH — Seimine Academy
EMH－'Seimine Academy' (EMH stands for Elementary, Middle and High School, "小学校,中学校　と　高校" ) is a grand fictional academy (Grades 1 - 12) in Chrome City. They are in Center City. There are elementary, junior and senior high sections. The academy’s principle is Tsukasa Amakawa who they also call "Chairman". In route 1, Riki, Kamon, Samuru and Bakuga transferred to this school in season 3, at the same time, Lynné, Millay, Clyna and Syrine transferred to Lydian Academy. In route 2, Lynné and Millay transferred to this school as for Riki, Samuru, Kamon, Novu, Bakuga, Basara, Jenta, Yuki, Ken, Misuru, and Simon transferred to the school in the new semester. Design Seimine Academy is designed to look like a large castle, with countless windows, little towers, and colorful stain glass. Locations * Planetarium * Royal Garden Staff Members * Tsukasa Amakawa (Principal) * Yuu Nikaidou (Teacher) Known Students Route 1 = Senki Zesshō Cross Fight B-Daman * Lynné Utau * Millay Shiya * Clyna Hiyoku * Syrine Tsuko * Kanade Otoha * Ryukai Kuromi * Ryuken Kouno * Lynia Fujisaki Senki Zesshō Symphogear New Era * Lynné Utau (Former, transferred to Lydian) * Millay Shiya (Former, transferred to Lydian) * Clyna Hiyoku (Former, transferred to Lydian) * Syrine Tsuko (Former, transferred to Lydian) * Ryukai Kuromi (Inactive) * Ryuken Kouno (Inactive) * Lynia Fujisaki (Former, now overseas) * Riki Ryugasaki * Samuru Shigami * Kamon Day * Bakuga Shira |-| Route 2 = Cross Fight B-Daman☆Shugo Chara! * Lynné Utau * Millay Shiya * Clyna Hiyoku * Syrine Tsuko * Tadase Hotori * Ryukai Kuromi * Ryuken Kouno * Lynia Fujisaki * Kukai Souma * Kairi Sanjo Transfered Students : *Riki Ryugasaki *Samuru Shigami *Kamon Day *Novu Moru *Bakuga Shira *Basara Kurochi *Jenta Kokuji *Yuki Washimura *Ken Ogami *Mitsuru Hachuka *Simon Sumiya Cross Fight B-Daman☆Shugo Chara! Dokki! Current : * Lynné Utau * Millay Shiya * Clyna Hiyoku * Syrine Tsuko * Tadase Hotori * Ryukai Kuromi * Ryuken Kouno * Lynia Fujisaki * Kukai Souma * Riki Ryugasaki * Samuru Shigami * Kamon Day * Novu Moru * Bakuga Shira * Basara Kurochi * Jenta Kokuji * Yuki Washimura * Ken Ogami * Misuru Hachuka * Simon Sumiya Classes There consists of only two major class sections per grade: Star Class and Moon Class. At least three sub-classes per grade. The level of the grades are decided to located on which floors; 1-4th grade are on the lowest floor, 1st floor while 5-8th grade are located on the second floor and 9-12th grade are located on the third floor, the teachers and presidents' room are located on the highest two floors.. Some classes students have been seen taking are: Art, Gym, Home Economics, Math, Japanese and English. Class Star Members: * Millay Shiya * Tadase Hotori * Lynné Utau * Ryukai Kuromi * Ryuken Kouno * Kukai Souma * Riki Ryugasaki * Samuru Shigami * Kamon Day * Basara Kurochi Class Moon Members: * Lynia Fujisaki * Clyna Hiyoku * Syrine Tsuko * Kairi Sanjo * Novu Moru * Bakuga Shira * Jenta Kokuji * Yuki Washimura * Ken Ogami * Misuru Hachuka * Simon Sumiya Grades Cross Fight☆Shugo Chara! : New Semester 6th Grades * Kairi Sanjo 7th Grades * Lynné Utau * Millay Shiya * Tadase Hotori * Riki Ryugasaki * Samuru Shigami * Kamon Day * Misuru Hachuka * Simon Sumiya * Clyna Hiyoku * Syrine Tsuko 8th Grades * Lynia Fujisaki * Novu Moru * Bakuga Shira * Yuki Washimura * Ken Ogami 9th Grades * Ryukai Kuromi * Ryuken Kouno * Kukai Souma * Basara Kurochi * Jenta Kokuji Clubs/Teams Seimine Academy has a number of clubs and teams, including: * The Guardians - Seimine Academy's student council * Soccer - Seimine Academy has an outstanding soccer team, as shown by the fact that they tied a game with the team from the most prestigious school for soccer. Members of the soccer team include: Kukai Souma (Captain), Ryukai Kuromi and Ryuken Kouno. * Basketball - Seimine Academy also has a fairly good basketball team, seeing how they beat another school really badly. Members of the basketball team include: Kukai Soumo (Helper, Ex-Captain). * Volleyball * Tennis * Badminton * Judo * Baseball * Archery Trivia * This is a place originated Shugo Chara series, called Seiyo Academy. Category:Locations Category:Plot Elements Category:Ruby Dimension